A Eliot Waugh Love Story-A Beautiful Romance
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Eliot Waugh goes to a Magic school with his friend Alice Quinn and Quentin Coldwater and one day Eliot meets Quentin ' s sister Erin and they date eachother. chapters maybe short cause i couldn't come up with alot of things but enjoy:) and the newer one coming soon maybe tonight will be a bit longer .
1. 1-Meeting Eliot Waugh For The First Time

One day a boy named Eliot went to magic school and he was a teenager and he had a friend named Quentin and some other friends too and so the school had a new student and her name was Erin and she sat beside her brother and Eliot but Eliot never knew that Quentin was related to her .


	2. Chapter 2- Lunch Time

Then at 12:00pm it was lunch time and Erin was nervous to go talk to Eliot but she faced her fears and went up to him and said " Mind if I sit with you ?" Then he smiled and said " Sure." So I sat down.


	3. 3 - Getting To Know More About Eliot

Then I asked " So Eliot tell me about yourself. " Then he said " I like to read, sometimes I like to draw and I have alot of friends." Then I said " That's cool I love reading and drawing and I believe in magic ."He then said " Sweet that's cool. "


	4. 4-Eliot Will You Go Out With Me Tonight?

Then I asked " Eliot will you go out with me tonight?" Then he smiled and said " Yes." Then I said " K ." I then smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 5-Next Class

Then it was 1:00pm and it was next period now and we were on science class now and my brother was in the class with me and so was Eliot.


	6. Chapter 6-Magic

Then we learned about magic in another classroom that wasn't the Science room .And we learned how to make coins dissappear.


	7. Chapter 7-Quentin Is Erin Your Sister?

Then when the teacher was out of the classroom Eliot looked over at Quentin and asked him " Quentin is Erin your sister?" Then Quentin said " Yes she is ." Then he said " I see never knew you were related to her ." Then Quentin said " Well now you know. "He giggled.


	8. Chapter 8- School's Over

Now it was 3:00pm and school was over for the day and it was the last day because it was summer vacation. And it was a Monday afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9-First Date

Then Eliot came to Erin and Quentin's house for their first date and they had fun together. Eliot kissed her for the first time. And Quentin said between laughs , " Okay I will leave you two love birds alone for a while. " They all giggled .


	10. Goin Away To Fillory With Eliot &My Bro

Then Eliot ,my brother and I left to go to Fillory for summer vacation and we drove there and it was pretty cool and we had lots of fun .We even sat by the beach in Fillory.


	11. Chapter 11-Going Back Home-The Next Day

And then we went back home it was actually nice to be back home .And now it was Tuesday and it was still summer time.


	12. Chapter 12-Eliot, Babe Are You Okay?

Then I looked over at my boyfriend, Eliot and asked " Eliot,babe are you okay?" Then he said " Yes but I hurt my finger. " I then said " Okay do you need a band-aid for it? " Then he said " Yes please I need a band-aid ." So then I gave him the band-aid and he put it around his finger on his left hand.


	13. C13- Eliot What Happened To Your Finger?

And then Quentin asked " Eliot what happened to your finger? " Then Eliot said " I hurt my finger but I'm fine." Then he said " Okay that's good that your okay."


	14. Chapter 14-Alice

Then a girl with a blue t -shirt walked into the room and asked Eliot "So Eliot how was your trip to Fillory with Quentin and your girlfriend Erin ?" Then Eliot said " It was pretty good we had fun and we even sat by the beach." Then she said " Sounds fun. "


	15. Chapter 15- I Love You Eliot

And then I looked at Eliot and I said to him " I love you Eliot." Then he said " I love you too sweetie. " I literally blushed when he called me that.


	16. C16 - Quentin You Are An Awesome Brother

Then I looked at Quentin and I said to him " Quentin you are an awesome brother " He then smiled at me and he said " Awww that's very sweet of you to say that about me and I think that your an amazing sister. " I smiled and said " Thanks and your welcome Quentin."


	17. Chap 17 - So What Do You Two Wanna Do?

Then Quentin asked us "So what do you two wanna do? and I'll join you too." Then we both said " I guess we can take a walk outside it's beautiful outside today. " Then Quentin said " Sure sounds good let's go." So then we went outside and went for a walk.


	18. Chap 18 - Erin Do You Believe In Magic?

Then Quentin asked his sister " Erin do you believe in magic? " Then I said " Yes I do actually. " Then he said " That's cool. " Then I said " Yep" And I smiled at him.


	19. Chapter 19- Going Back Home

And then we walked back home and went inside and we hung out with each also watched a movie together and I sat in the chair beside my boyfriend and we had fun watching the movie together.


	20. I Love You Quentin Your An Awesome Bro

Then I looked at my brother and I smiled and said " I love you Quentin your an awesome brother to have. " Then he said " I love you too. "


	21. Chapter 21 Erin Kisses Eliot Again

Then I looked over at Eliot and I kissed him again and then he said after I kissed him he said " Your a good kisser and that was our 2nd time kissing eachother". Then I said " Yep that's true. " Then we both smiled at eachother.


	22. Cast Of the story

Hale Appleman As Eliot Waugh

Jason Ralph As Quentin Coldwater

Toni As Erin Coldwater

Olivia Taylor Dudley As Alice Quinn


End file.
